


Время перемен

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: "...он был словно весь в блестящей, ослепляющей серебряной чешуе, а Крис в золотой. Золотой сверкающий глупый телёнок."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: описано недалёкое будущее со съёмок очередного Марвел-фильма. Автор сам не употребляет мясо, поэтому, задевать чувства вегетарианцев он никаким боком не хотел.

Казалось, тут нет никаких правил. Густое напряжение невидимой волной катилось по амфитеатру, следуя за передвижением тореадора и быка. Толпа громогласно, единым хором, то вскрикивала, то замолкала, замирая. Крис же отворачивался или вовсе зажмуривался: ему не нравилась то, что он видел. 

Привстав и оглянувшись, он вернулся на своё место раздосадованный: к выходу было не пробраться. Воодушевлённые зрители ликовали, и Крис бы не удивился, если бы его затоптали, только попробуй он сунуться. Когда он вновь перевёл взгляд на арену, то в ужасе ахнул и прикрыл рот рукой. Красно-золотой костюм матадора ярко переливался на солнце, словно вышитый дорогими стразами и жемчугами. Мулета, брошенная к его ногам, похожая на пятно свежей крови, тускло — синтетически — блестела на охровом песке, а почти поверженный, измотанный бык неуклюже переступал, решая, в какую же сторону ему упасть.

— Господи. — Крис так и продолжал держать ладонь у рта, когда тонкое лезвие шпаги опять вонзилось в рёбра животного. 

Бык упал, в агонии дёргая мощными ногами, а нависший над ним палач вновь полоснул шпагой, и Крису казалось, что он слышал свист рассекаемого воздуха: раз, два, три. 

Крис сглотнул — на языке чувствовался привкус металла, — в поднятых руках тореадор держал отрезанные уши и хвост; толпа взорвалась оглушающим восторгом.

К выходу было не протолкнуться: люди громко обсуждали увиденное и притирались плечами друг к другу в очереди, Крис и его друзья медленно продвигались в плотном потоке к широким дверям, словно возвращались с какого-то концерта или популярного аттракциона Порт Авентуры. Крис молчал, спрятав взмокшие ладони в карманах лёгких брюк. Слева от него шла невысокая Скарлетт, она бодро жестикулировала, но Крис пропускал болтовню мимо ушей, всё равно она даже не глядела в его сторону — сейчас её собеседником был Себастьян. Тот охотно подхватывал её рассуждения, кивая и дополняя собственным мнением; Крис ощущал себя лишним. И в толпе, и в компании коллег. Чёрт дёрнул его отправиться вместе с ними. Он подцепил пальцами в кармане уголок билета, с досадой понимая, каким же надо было быть придурком, чтобы согласиться на корриду. Почему-то он по-детски наивно предполагал, что в Европе уже давно запретили это кровавое шоу, и последняя терция не влечёт за собой неминуемую гибель животного. Теперь же ему было дурно.

— Эй, Крис! — Скарлетт вцепилась в его локоть и, привлекая к себе внимание, потянула чуть вниз. Они уже покинули трибуны, и люди теперь расходились в разные стороны, отчего толпа на площади постепенно редела; с Бискайского залива тянуло прохладным бризом, от которого быстро остывали распаренные духотой и адреналином тела. — Тебе понравилось?

— Не уверен, — Крис глуповато улыбнулся, ощущая себя болваном. Он соврал. Ему жутко не понравилась коррида. Это было беспощадно и изуверски. Его будто окунули в кровавый кисель головой, всё представление оказалось отвратительным пережитком дикарского прошлого человечества. — Я не думал. Не думал, что быка убьют.

— О, Кристофер, ты слишком душка. И почему я сразу не подумала, когда предложила? — Она мимолётно прижалась к его плечу.

— Его хотя бы съедят?

— Да. — Себастьян поднял голову к темнеющему небу, словно задумался. Несмотря на огни города, тут всё равно были видны звёзды. Яркие, низкие, сочные, будто леденцы. Для Нью-Йорка такое небо — роскошь. — Его мясо пойдёт на корм другим животным.

— Животным? Боже праведный.

Крис мотнул головой, скидывая с себя неприятное оцепенение, и пошёл прочь к дороге, надеясь как можно быстрее поймать такси. Коллеги двинулись следом за ним, не придавая особого значения эмоциональности Криса.

В такси Себастьян и Скарлетт уже молчали. В конце концов, они не были друзьями. Так, вынужденные приятели по съёмочной площадке. С Себастьяном вообще никто не сходился близко, хотя он и был неплохим человеком. С чувством юмора у него было всё в порядке, как и с тактом, Стэн не был назойливым или чрезмерно отстранённым, но невидимую дистанцию сохранял со всеми. Крис её чувствовал особенно остро. Кто-кто, а он всегда легко шёл на контакт. Он умел создать впечатление простого и открытого парня, вот только с Себастьяном так и не получилось. Тот даже несколько раз отстранился от его медвежьих объятий и по-братски простых прикосновений. И Крису не надо было повторно объяснять: Себастьян был против такого физического контакта, и он его больше не трогал. В диковинку было даже то, что они втроём выбрались в город, когда в съёмочном процессе возникла небольшая брешь. В итоге, Крис просто подумал, что, быть может, Себастьяну было приятно выгулять себя в городе, название которого так созвучно с его именем — Сан-Себастьян.

***

Ночью Крису приснилось, что он бык. Он ощущал себя загнанным и испуганным кроликом в сильном теле крупного животного. Он трепыхался в этой махине из плоти и крови не в силах проснуться, изворачивался, но бычье тело даже и не думало отпускать. Зашоренные глаза видели только узкий тоннель перед собой вместо круглой и свободной арены. Он слышал, как ревел зал, заглушая его собственное тяжёлое дыхание. Бык-Крис раздувал ноздри-дыры из которых валил жаркий и влажный пар; бил копытом и устрашающе наклонял голову золотыми рогами-полумесяцами вперёд, наступая на хлестающую по песку красную тряпку. Зрители в исступлении кричали, галдели и подбадривали матадора, лица которого бык-Крис всё никак не мог разглядеть. Матадор то и дело закрывался своей кровавой мулетой, провоцируя на необдуманной бросок вперёд, пока очередной отчаянный выпад не стал фатальным. Холодное лезвие обожгло, прорываясь сквозь толстую шкуру и мягкие ткани под ней, но не достигая заполошного сердца. Изумлённый Крис всё ещё крепко стоял на ногах. Матадор вновь резко взмахнул шпагой, протыкая мощное тело рядом с кровоточащей раной — мимо — сердце-мотор по-прежнему не собиралось останавливаться. Ещё рана и ещё. Толпа притихла, уже не считая наносимые яростные удары.

Бык-Крис всё же упал, завалился набок беспомощной тушей, истошно воя на всю арену. Тяжело сморгнул, упрямо отказываясь закрывать глаза, когда перед ним расплывчатое лицо матадора оформилось в его же собственное человеческое. Крис-матадор был сосредоточен и забрызган красным с ног до головы, но всё новые и новые капли кляксами пачкали его щёки, губы и грудь. Взрывая песок золотыми рогами, бык-Крис повёл головой, узнавая среди зрителей свою семью, родственников, друзей, коллег и случайных знакомых. Все они смотрели на него, не испытывая и толики жалости. Лишь брезгливость по отношению к такой долгой унизительной смерти и голод – на праздничном столе не хватало только мяса.

***

Два последних дня съёмок вымотали, Крис засыпал над чёрным кофе, безучастно ковыряясь вилкой в пресном салате. Было четыре часа, и раннее утро неторопливо серело за окном, сопротивляясь далёкой розовой линии на горизонте. Крису казалось, что кто-то прижал свои ладони к его ушам, отчего гул голосов был далёким и неразборчивым, нечётким, как трава за окном под толстым слоем тумана. В гостиничном ресторане собралась их съёмочная группа и артисты. Кто-то, позавтракав, уже отправился в свой трейлер досыпать, кто-то ещё носил и загружал вещи — отправка через полчаса. За день им предстояло преодолеть более пятисот километров по северному побережью — около семи часов пути. 

— Утро.

Крис поднял голову от своего нетронутого кофе. Напротив него сел Себастьян, поставив поднос с едой: омлет, сэндвич с тунцом, апельсиновый сок, кофе. Он был хмурым и не выспавшимся, но аппетит никуда не делся.

— Доброе утро. — Крис моментально взбодрился. Хотя он просто внутренне себя одёрнул, нацепив приветливую маску весельчака. Улыбнулся широко, как перед камерами.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Себастьян ткнул в него вилкой, проговорил невнятно из-за набитого рта, но, не дожевав, тут же откусил ещё от сэндвича.

— Что именно? — Крис продолжал сушить зубы, растянув губы в милейшем оскале.

— Каждый раз улыбаешься как идиот.

— Прости? —Он моргнул, и его голливудская улыбка стала ещё более открытой, но до безобразия искусственной и натянутой.

— Ну вот опять, — выдохнул Себастьян и мотнул головой, отчего отрощенная для роли чёлка упала на глаза. Улыбка всё же сползла с лица Криса, уголки полных губ опустились.

Оставшиеся полчаса они завтракали в тишине.

***

Астурия оказалась сказочно красивой, она сильно отличалась от южной Испании, и не только влажным климатом. Тут дышалось куда свободнее, и людей было гораздо меньше. Выспавшись в выходной день, Крис решил отправиться в горы, на вершинах которых до сих пор не растаял снег, поблёскивающий полукруглыми шапками. Нет, Себастьян за ним не увязался — Крис сам предложил ему составить компанию, и тот, на удивление, согласился.

— Ты нарядился, как будто собрался на премьеру. — Крис смерил его внимательным взглядом от макушки до пяток. Если бы не бейсболка и кроссовки, то Себастьян хоть сейчас мог бы отправиться на красную дорожку.

— Знаю, хотя это твоя привилегия заботиться о впечатлении, которое ты производишь, но я с собой не взял подходящей одежды.

Он сел на пассажирское сиденье арендованной машины, перед этим с не меньшим вниманием осмотрев Криса. Тот поправил на себе вязаную чёрную шапку и потёр подбородок, страшно сожалея, что он наголо выбрит.

Они бросили машину у подножия Торре-де-Серредо и, не разговаривая, отправились сквозь зелёные пастбища в сторону виднеющейся заснеженной горы. От избытка свежего воздуха немного кружилась голова, Крису казалось, что он выпил пару бокалов вина — так его пьянили бескрайние просторы. По дороге им попались пожилые туристы с треккинговыми палками в руках. Спускались они бодро и, проходя мимо, улыбались.

Поднявшись по пешей тропе вверх примерно на шестьсот метров, Крис и Себастьян остановились, чтобы оглядеться и отдышаться. Вдалеке серебристой извилистой цепочкой между серыми известняковыми массивами и контрастной сочной зеленью текла речушка. Горное пастбище казалось необъятным, а гуляющий крупный рогатый скот походил на законных владельцев этих мест.

Крис отступил на пару шагов от склона и достал из заднего кармана телефон, включив режим фотосъёмки. Себастьян был красив, и захотелось запечатлеть его, сохранив в памяти их совместную прогулку. Он успел сделать несколько кадров прежде, чем тот заметил и повернулся.

— И тут папарацци.

— Исключительно для личного архива. — Он ещё отступил назад не глядя, когда Себастьян выкрикнул: «Осторожно!». Крис почти завалился на спину, встретившись с препятствием, которое упёрлось ему под бёдра. Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и пальцы коснулись чего-то мягкого, тёплого и исключительно приятного. Он обернулся и, опустив голову, встретился взглядом с расширенными от не меньшего испуга глазами. Позади него стоял телёнок. — Хей, дружок.

Чуть согнувшись, Крис осторожно потянулся к животному, которое и не думало отступать. На глаза сползла шапка, и Крис стянул её, запихнув в карман. Телёнок оказался плюшевым на ощупь, и мягкая густая шерсть странным образом была одного цвета с волосами Криса. Спина была коричневой с медным оттенком, как и натуральный цвет, а вот бока отливали пшеницей — на солнце и вовсе золотом — точно в такой же цвет сейчас был выкрашен Крис.

— Да вы как братья близнецы. — Теперь Себастьян смотрел на них через объектив своей фотокамеры. Крис присел, крепко обнял телёнка, прижавшись своим боком к его тёплому золотому, и замер. — Я снимаю, а не фотографирую.

— О. — Крис в смущении опустил голову, чувствуя, как покраснел. От телёнка пахло сухим сеном, свежей травой, молоком и терпким помётом.

— Когда я был в Констанце… В Румынии, я там жил до восьми... — пояснил Себастьян, убирая камеру обратно в чехол.

— Да, знаю.

— У нас во дворе школы паслись свиньи и гуси. Они приходили из соседних домов, разгуливали как ни в чём не бывало. И все закрывали на это глаза, потому что тогда люди могли прокормиться только собственным хозяйством, хотя мы и жили в большом городе, а не на какой-нибудь ферме. У моей мамы, например, были куры. Я часто наблюдал за животными из окна, когда скучал на уроках, а однажды на физкультуре мы бегали вокруг школьной территории, и я врезался в корову, которая пёрла, как танк. Я упал на спину, а она наступила мне на грудь. — Себастьян ударил себя кулаком над солнечным сплетением. — Думал всё, конец, умру под коровьим копытом весь в дерьме.

— И как же ты? — Стив смотрел на Себастьяна, пытаясь представить его мальчишкой не в деревенской, а именно в бедствующей, почти нищенской среде. Выходило с трудом. Казалось, что он вырос в состоятельной и полной семье. Воспитанный, умный, красивый и успешный, он не походил на человека родом из бедного детства.

— Не знаю, когда она отступила, я задыхался. Вызвали Скорою, но я себе ничего не сломал даже. Так что, на твоём месте я бы отошёл, вдруг где-нибудь в кустах прячется его мамочка.

Крис вздрогнул и отшатнулся от телёнка — тот без особого интереса жевал траву. Со спины же послышались шорохи и хруст гравия, но по голосам стало понятно, что это всего лишь люди. Крис выпрямился и встал около Себастьяна. Им на встречу шёл пожилой мужчина с прутом в руке; за его спиной маячил подросток, за которым плелись четыре коровы. Уже близился вечер, и скот вели к загону. Пастух хлестнул телёнка по толстому боку, и тот, развернувшись, пошёл к остальным.

— У вас прекрасные животные, — сказал Крис, не уверенный, что мужчина знает английский, но тот, взглянув через плечо, кивнул.

— И, наверное, очень вкусные, — добавил Себастьян, на что мужчина широко улыбнулся, и толстые морщины испещрили его сухое лицо.

— Очень. Бесспорно.

— Но... — Крис потупил взгляд, а после взглянул на Себастьяна. — Как же так? Это же молочные коровы? Я слышал, мне рассказывали... Когда они стареют, то их просто отпускают, и они живут здесь, пока не умирают.

— Господи, Крис, — Себастьян прыснул. — Хотел бы я на ужин к пастуху, когда он зажарит этого телёнка.

Он хлопнул Криса по плечу и пошёл следом за цепочкой из коров и их свежих лепёшек. Уже темнело, пора было возвращаться в гостиницу.

***

В который раз за короткий срок Крис ощущал себя дураком. Ему нравился Себастьян, но на него не получалось произвести должного впечатления. Казалось, тот видит его насквозь. Будто знает все его маски, отчего так просто и срывает их, обнажая наивного и глупого Криса. Хотя сам? Чего стоил сам Себастьян? На нём было не меньше масок, с десяток защитных шкур, он был словно весь в блестящей, ослепляющей серебряной чешуе, а он, Крис, в золотой. Золотой сверкающий, будто полированный, глупый телёнок. 

Крис осмотрел себя в зеркале. Он хмурил густые высветленные брови, пытаясь разглядеть в отражении что-то большее, но натыкался лишь на полупустой стакан с тёмным ромом в руке. Он страшно вымотался и перебрал алкоголя, вот и всё объяснение дурацким ассоциациям и мыслям в этот одинокий вечер. 

Или не одинокий?

Стук в дверь удивил, но ещё больше поразил сам гость. Крис был уверен, что за дверью окажется Скарлетт, но перед ним стоял Себастьян. Он перекатывался с пятки на мысок, склонив голову набок. В руке он держал две бутылки пива.

— Впустишь?

— А, да, конечно. — Крис захлопал длинными ресницами, даже не пытаясь скрыть внезапное волнение.

— Не ждал?

— Нет.

— И я. Почему-то не спится. Тебе, смотрю, тоже. — Отставив пиво, он взял в руку открытую бутылку с ромом и глотнул прямо из горла.

Крис автоматически облизнул губы, застыв взглядом на тут же раскрасневшемся рте Себастьяна. В горле пересохло и запершило от жажды и, подойдя почти вплотную, он выхватил бутылку из цепких пальцев. Сомкнув на горлышке, которое только что обсасывал Себастьян, свои губы, он провёл по нему языком. В висках стучала кровь, на шее бешено билась жилка, сердце подозрительно замирало, а потом вновь срывалось, в штанах становилось всё теснее. Определённо, Крис пропустил тот момент, когда с Себастьяном захотелось переспать. Как пропустил и тот, когда руки Себастьяна оказались на груди, безжалостно сминая футболку.

Они одновременно подались вперёд, впечатываясь губами друг в друга. Крис только успел стукнуть донышком бутылки, возвращая её на стол, как уже оказался прижатым к стене. Себастьян целовал влажно, облизывал рот Криса широким языком, прикусывал его упругую нижнюю губу и притирался пахом к бедру. Это было до одури развязно, откровенно и пьяняще. 

— Как ты хочешь?

Он накрыл рукой ширинку Криса, прижавшись всем телом теснее, навалился, выдохнул куда-то в шею, то ли целуя, то ли мимолётно облизывая. Крис положил свои широкие ладони на его талию, очертил бока вверх-вниз, ощущая под тонкой тканью сильный торс. Себастьян вновь много готовился для роли, перегружая свой организм тренировками.

Ресницы Криса дрожали — ему нравилось то, что он чувствовал под своими руками, он давно не испытывал такого нетерпения, почти пугающего желания. Тем более с мужчиной.

— Ну? 

Крис почувствовал настырную руку Себастьяна под футболкой. Ладонь оглаживала низ безволосого живота, пытаясь пробраться в джинсы, не расстегнув их.

— Отсоси, а потом трахни меня, — произнеся это, Крис в отчаянии зажмурился. 

Наверно, всё должно было быть не так. Вернее, этого вообще не должно было происходить между ними, но Себастьян слишком быстро рухнул на колени, не дав даже попытаться забрать свои слова обратно.

С ним в постели оказалось безумно хорошо — от проклятого сладкого, долгого и невыносимо глубокого минета до скользкого члена в заднице. Не стесняясь, Крис выл в подушку, сжимая её уголки в кулаках. Он был громким. Очень. Господи Боже! Да его не трахали так много и много лет. Да никогда. Однополая связь была лишь в юности, но теперь он отдавался Себастьяну, как будто не в первый раз за много лет и уж точно не в последний. Себастьян всаживал не жалея, бился сильными жилистыми бёдрами о раздвинутые ягодицы Криса, обильно поливая их прозрачным гелем, от чего к утру в бутылке осталась только половина. И этим же утром пахло сексом, сладкой смазкой и горьким табаком. Крис был трезвым и вытраханным. Он не стыдился этого слова и даже не стыдился сказать Себастьяну за это спасибо.

Тот был не менее уставшим, лежал рядом, плечом к плечу, и слюнявил фильтр сигареты, рассеянно дымя в потолок, изредка передавая её и Крису. Курить они оба бросили ещё год назад, но теперь всё казалось незначительными пустяками. Этим тихим утром они позволяли себе любые слабости.

— Я был уверен, что ты гетеро.

— Я тоже, — Крис хмыкнул. — Ладно, вру. Но я лет с двадцати трёх не был с мужчинами. А потом карьера. Публичность.

— Значит, лицемер? — Он повернул голову и всмотрелся в профиль Криса, который чувствовал себя неуютно под этим взглядом, и он неосознанно хмурил брови, то и дело выпячивая надутые губы. — У тебя же брат открытый гей, и ты весь такой: «Хей, ребята, любите кого угодно!», а сам что? До последнего играешь в идеального Кристофера Эванса.

— А ты, значит, больше не идеальный Себастьян Стэн? — Крис потёр лицо руками, пытаясь прогнать сонливость и одновременно раздражение.

— Да, я устал.

Себастьян поднялся с постели и потянулся, демонстрируя красивое обнажённое тело. Нет, они не ругались с Крисом, но засыпать в одной кровати никто из них не хотел.

Крис знал, что Стэн не делал никаких публичных заявлений о своей ориентации, но в СМИ писали только о его связях с женщинами. Особенно много говорили об одном романе, именно эти отношения обрастали слухами, пока они внезапно не прервались, а в каком-то мелком интернет-журнале не всплыла статья о не совсем гетеросексуальной ориентации популярного актёра.

— Увидимся. — Одевшись, он посмотрел на Криса от самой двери, и тот кивнул в ответ, почти сразу проваливаясь в беспокойный сон.

Будильник прозвенел в девять, как и полагалось. Съёмки никто не отменял. Наскоро помывшись и одевшись, Крис спустился в небольшое кафе, расположенное на первом этаже. Несмотря на короткий сон, его голова была свежа, будто изнутри её промыли кристально чистой утренней росой — ни одной мысли, только спонтанные действия.

Себастьяна он увидел за круглым столиком, стоящем у высокого окна. Завтракал тот в полном одиночестве и без энтузиазма.

— Доброе. — Крис опустился не напротив, а рядом.

— Утро.

— И зачем ты это делаешь?

— Что именно? — Разговор между ними походил на отыгрывание сцены в театре — диалоги такие же, как и несколько дней назад, словно переписанные под копирку, вот только ролями они поменялись.

— Вечно как идиот сидишь с кислой рожей.

Крис с деловым видом выхватил из рук Себастьяна вилку и нож, пододвинул к себе его блюдо, и отрезал сочный кусочек от говяжьего бифштекса. Наколол его на вилку и отправил в рот.

— Боги, Крис, ты же вегетарианец! — Себастьян открыл в удивлении рот, наблюдая, как тот тщательно пережёвывал мясо молодого телёнка, чтобы проглотить. Он помедлил и посмотрел вверх, будто придумывая, что ответить, но, кажется, Себастьян уже догадался по еле уловимой улыбке, что для себя Крис всё уже решил. 

— Сегодня утром мне захотелось чего-то совершенно нового.


End file.
